


The Nightingale And Not The Lark

by angelb0y



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: A lot of Melchior bashing (I dont like that boy at ALL), Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, First Kiss, Mental Health Issues, Past Ilse Neumann/Wendla Bergmann, Trans Character, Trans Moritz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelb0y/pseuds/angelb0y
Summary: Ilse pulled a cigarette from box in his hand, punctuating her words with the click of her lighter: "Just promise me you'll show up to auditions. Okay?""I – fine. But when this goes badly you'll owe me.""I'm already in infinite debt to you, doll,” She sighed, pulling Moritz up beside her before standing, dragging him along. “I don't have anything to worry about. Now come on, we have class to get to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a crappy theatre kid au for my boyfriend who is the co president of the "Melchior Gabor Hate Club"
> 
> ALSO: I'm mobilezoned so the formatting is super shitty.. I promise I'll fix it when I can

"And I just don't know if I could do it – not that I would ever get cast as Romeo over Melchior..." Moritz sighed. He tried to let all thoughts of the play slip from his mind and just focus on Ilse's fingers carding through his hair.

  
"Melchior? That boy has the personality of a cardboard box. Anyone who would cast him over you are anything should be straight up fucking fired!" Her voice cut through the silence: "Honestly – wait... back up, what'd you say before that?"

  


Rolling his eyes, Moritz reached up and grabbed the cigarette from her hand, and took a drag before speaking.

  


"All I said is that I don't want my first kiss to be on stage." He closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Ilse's fingers carding through his hair, "I remember your first kiss: Wendla Bergmann in seventh grade! You two were intolerable together, and possibly worse when you were apart!"

  


"Oh shut it Moritz, we weren't that bad." She blushed, snatching the cigarette back as she recalled a few of the inferred instances.

  


"I can't see from down here, but I'd bet forty bucks you're blushing."

  


Ilse choked on the deep breath of smoke she'd just inhaled, and in revenge shoved Moritz off her lap – straight off the bench and into the grass.

  


"Back to the point – you're going to get kissed so that you can beat Melchior's whiny little ass in this play! I swear to the fucking Lord, I will pay my ex to kiss you! Fuck it – I'll pay my ex's girlfriend to kiss you! You are ten times the actor Melchior is, and you need to prove that!"

  


“Ilse, when I said I don't want my first kiss to be on stage I meant I want it to be real.” He sighed, reaching up to smack her knee for her part in his position on the wet grass. “I'm going to give you permission to find someone who wants to kiss me, and not just because of your lifelong devotion to being better than Melchior. Okay?"

  


"I could fucking kiss you right now – just for that! But you know, that would take all the fun out of this.." Her eyes had an almost manic glee to them as she helped Moritz back onto the bench. "Get excited, doll, this will be a lot of fun."

  


"Ilse – I don't –"

  


"Shut it Moritz, just trust me on this."

  


"That is not comforting," he sighs. "You sort of suck at plotting. And I always seem to be the one in the thick of it."

  


"Name one bad plan, Moritz Stiefel!"

  


He pauses to dig into his pocket for the pack of cigarettes they're smoking their way through, with the idea that it's only half as bad if they share.

  


"You gotta admit it: I'm pretty brilliant, doll." She pulled a cigarette from box in his hand, punctuating her words with the click of her lighter: "Just promise me you'll show up to auditions. Okay?"

  


"I – fine. But when this goes badly you'll owe me."

"I'm already in infinite debt to you, doll,” She sighed, pulling Moritz up beside her before standing, dragging him along. “I don't have anything to worry about. Now come on, we have class to get to."

 

 


End file.
